Hold Me Tight TakMit
by Ojamajo-Fan
Summary: Mitsuki finally debuts as Full Moon again, with Takuto by her side but will some crazy fans ruin Full Moon’s career and tear her dreams apart? TakMit - Not Completed - Story Dropped
1. Enter Mitsuki!

Hold Me Tight

A Fan-fiction dedicated to Mitsuki x Takuto

Mitsuki finally debuts as Full Moon again, with Takuto by her side; but will some crazy fans ruin Full Moon's career and tear her dreams apart? TakMit

_Authors Note : I don't own Full Moon Wo Sagashite!! Also, I update very slowly so I'm very sorry!_

Chapter One : Enter Mitsuki!

'_I love you_

_namida tomaranai'_

Mitsuki Koyama, age 16, was happy to hear the familiar tune still on the radio. Since she was now 16, she planned to debut again as Full Moon, but not for a couple of weeks while Ooshige-san set up everything. Takuto, now age 19, also planned to debut with Mitsuki so she wouldn't be as scared. Her hair flowed down, sparkling in the light as she smiled in the mirror. Yes, she did now look like the pop star Full Moon, but she hadn't dyed her hair blond yet so she didn't look exactly like her.

"Yo, stupid kid," Takuto smiled playfully in the doorway.

"Takuto!" Mitsuki smiled, dressed in her high school uniform. "What are you doing here?" "Thought I might as well drive you to school," He sighed, then quickly winking. Mitsuki blushed at Takuto's glowing face. All her friends were jealous that she had such a close bond with Takuto.

"Grandma, Tanaka-san, I'm leaving!" Mitsuki called walking out the door with Takuto. Mitsuki hopped into the passenger's side of the blue sports car looking out the window.

Four years ago was it now? Yes, it was. It had been four years since that day she met Takuto. Back then he was still a Shinigami, but he had still been the gentle, protective soul he was now. It had been silent for a couple of minutes when Takuto finally spoke up. "So when are you debuting as Full Moon?"

Mitsuki was happy Takuto had brought up this subject, "2 weeks from now! I'm so happy, especially since your debuting with me Takuto!" A shade of pink appeared across Takuto face as he agreed. Mitsuki was just going to talk more about the debut, when Takuto pulled up to the school.

"Ah there are my friends!" Mitsuki smiled as her friends Kumi, Wakana, and others waved to her on the sidewalk. "I'll pick you up here when you get out okay?" Takuto winked. "Arigato Takuto!" Mitsuki smiled quickly kissing him on the cheek. Takuto turned bright red as all of Mitsuki's friends started oohing and ahing. "Bye bye!" Mitsuki hopped out of the car as Takuto sped away. "Mitsuki you're so lucky you have Takuto! I'm so jealous!" Wakana grinned.

Mitsuki blushed then hushed her tone to a whisper stating, "You'll never believe it! I'm debuting as Full Moon in 2 weeks!!" Her friends let out a soft "EH?!?!" As they all ran inside. _'Don't worry Eichi, Mom, Dad,' _Mitsuki thought, _'I'll keep singing, no matter what!' _

_Sorry that this chapter's so short and boring. The next one will defiantly be better, I promise!_ _In fact, here's a preview!_

**Next Time on Hold me Tight :**

**Mitsuki : I debut as Full Moon and everybody seems really happy about it!**

**Ooshige : Yep! Even Madoka is excited!**

**Takuto : Wait a second! Those guys seem really suspicious, and they don't look happy either!**

**NEXT TIME ON HOLD ME TIGHT**

**Chapter Two : Full Moon Debuts!**

**Look forward to it!**


	2. Full Moon Debuts!

Hold Me Tight

A Fan-fiction dedicated to Mitsuki x Takuto

Mitsuki finally debuts as Full Moon again, with Takuto by her side; but will some crazy fans ruin Full Moon's career and tear her dreams apart? TakMit

_Authors Note : I don't own Full Moon Wo Sagashite!! Also, I update very slowly so I'm very sorry!_

Chapter Two : Full Moon Debuts!

'_Naze darou_

_koi no shikatasae'_

Mitsuki practiced singing in Takuto's apartment. They both sat on the couch facing one another. He listened, with a smile on his face. It was good to hear Mitsuki sing this well, especially since her debut was now only two days away. She sang with such ease, Takuto admired this about her. That she had such a relaxing voice..

Takuto drifted off as Mitsuki finished the song. "TAKUTO YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO FALL ASLEEP!!" Tears streamed down Mitsuki's face as she tried to make Takuto feel sorry for her. **(XD EVIL MITSUKI, nice plot though)**

"Ah! Gomen, gomen! Please don't cry!" Takuto gently wiped the tears off of Mitsuki's face, pulling her closer to him. "Now please, the thing I hate most is when people cry, especially people I care for.." A slight blush appeared on Mitsuki's face as she nodded. A sudden knock appeared on the door as Ooshige-san bursted in the apartment. "Takuto! We have major trouble with Mits.." She stopped talking seeing the two oddly close.

Mitsuki and Takuto pulled away in embarrassment, as the manager continued her rants. "Anyway, we have a big problem! Apparently Wakoujii read the flyer wrong! The debut is tonight!"

"Tonight?!" Mitsuki and Takuto both said in unison. "We need to both get you down to the stage, NOW!"

**A few hours later..**

"Takuto, I'm nervous.." Mitsuki gasped looking at the huge crowd. "What if they don't...welcome me back?" "Don't be absurd!" Takuto put his hand on Mitsuki's shoulder. "I'll be opening up for you so just be calm okay?"

"Takuto, you're on!" The stage manager yelled. "Remember what I said!" Takuto smiled running out from the curtains.

"Now here to open up for Full Moon is Takuto Kira! You might remember him from Route L and he's singing one of the greatest hits, Eternal Snow!"

♪ Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kana?

Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de ♪

Takuto started to play his guitar and the crowd went wild. But among that crowd, there were 3 men who weren't impressed.

"Who is this guy anyway?" One said.

"I know, my grandmother could play better than him!"

"He thinks he's so cool!"

Takuto eyed them while singing, they didn't look like good news. As he finished, he hurried as quick as he could backstage but Mitsuki was already headed on to sing Love Chronicle. "Oh no.." Takuto looked on from the curtains.

♪naze darou koi no shikata sae

sukkari wasureteta

deai wa itsuka kuru wakare no hajimari to

itsu no manika kimetsukete ita ♪

The three men now eyed Mitsuki grinning. They knew she was the one, the one they were going to win big on.

'_She probably has loads of money' _One thought

'_She probably has so many dreams to be crushed' _Thought another

'_I wonder if she likes pie...' _Thought the last one **(HEY You always need a retarded one in the group XD)**

Mitsuki finished the song with a smile on her face. She longed to see the crowds going wild for her again, and there they were. This was her moment.

As Takuto drove Mitsuki home he wanted to tell her about the suspicious men. He debated in his mind after a long silence and decided to tell her. "Um, Mitsuki" Takuto said. Mitsuki looked up to him with big brown eyes. "Well.. At your concert I saw these really weird guys and I think they're really bad news, I think they might be...after you" Mitsuki gasped as she clutched her fists. "I knew it was too good to be true, Takuto what if they saw us leave? What if they're after us right now?!"

Takuto finally sighed and smiled, "You can spend the night in my apartment if you want."

_Grr it's a little longer but not as long as I wanted it to be. I hate my fan-fictions so much . But anyway rate and here is a preview of the next chapter.._

**Next time on Hold Me Tight :**

**Mitsuki : Those guys really are after me! What do they want with me?**

**Takuto : Well let's see they want to have a tea party with you, WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY WANT WITH YOU?! They want... to kill you.**

**Mitsuki : NANI?!?!?!**

**NEXT TIME ON HOLD ME TIGHT :**

**Chapter 3**

**Enter Isamu, Hotaka, and Daichi! The murderers!!**

**Look forward to it! **


End file.
